Pain of Darkness
by wata-sama
Summary: A boy finds himself on the streets of tokyo without any memories, so he calls himself Itami and makes his life on the streets. One day a mysterious man rescues him....who is that man? and what is going to happen to Itami?
1. Chapter 1

**Times of Life **

Chapter 1 Times of Beginning

_Who am I.....where am I?  
__  
_Itami didn't even try to stand up...no the pain was too strong, he couldn't move a muscle.

He just knew he was leaning against a doorstep...yeah the doorstep he was so often on, sitting, bleeding, eating, crying, thinking, did it had to end like this? Did he had to die on this doorstep?

The black haired boy opend his eyes easylie and looked out to the clear blue sky....it was very silent...no voice, he couldn't hear any talking of the people or the students who walked at home....they were his age, he could see the lips of them moving, but no one recognised him, they didn't even look at him...a feeling of lonlyness sneaked into his heart like a poisend snake...

He was in the mood to cry.. but he didn't, he just looked at the horizont and the rising sun, the beautifull sun...he was jealous of the sun...the sun was free and had no bounds and didn't had to feel pain, he depply hated the world..a world full of selfish monsters.

He knew he would die if he's just gonna sit here.

The warming sun threw some sunlight in his direction, and there was a person standing and watching Itami.

_Who's that?_The sun rised higher and the man stood infront of the light and threw a big shadow in Itamis direction. It was a bright light...he couldn't believe it but it looked like the mysterious man was an angel....or a god, but who was he.... had to know.

Itami tried wo move but his body wouldn't, his eyes were heavier then normal, they tried to close themselfs...they wanted to rest.

The person came nearer and the shadow grew bigger, then the hole eyeview mixed with darkness and he couldn't see much, his eyes closed slowly and he began to fall in the  
dark land of dreams.

**-Some days later-**

A ray of light came into the room onto the bed. The boy opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he was is a small room, the walls were white, like the curtains,and there was a wooden floor. As he stood up he realised that he weared new clothes..a white t-shirt and a black trouses. His injuries were healed.

A silent, nearly unhearable voice came out of the next room, Itami went slowly in the direction of the voice and put his head against the door, he stopped breathing to hear something...  
„Did your friend wake up?" said a female voice...it was a older women.

Someone knocked on the door and the boy fell backwards on the floor what made a loud banging sound that drouned through the hole house.  
_  
Damn it!  
_  
„oh! i think he's awake already" said a younger male voice.

The door opened slowly and a brown haired man came in around 18 with brown eyes. Itami slowly rememberd the "angel" he saw...it must have been him.  
„Are you feeling better now?" did the man ask. „yes" _I think so.....  
_  
„What's your name?" questioned the brown haired boy him. After a short silence he answered „m-my name is Itami"

„Just Itami?" said the boy „what's your last name?"... „I don't know" called the teenager out sharp...

The boy dind't look much suprised by that harsh answer, instead he looked at him directly, and Itami became slowly nervous and looked to the floor.

„Did you rescue me?" he asked the man. „yes" he answered....... „why?".

„Did you wanted to sit and die there instead of beeing rescued?" asked the older kid.

„Thanks...what's your name?" he wanted to know the name of his rescuer who gave him life, it was just his life, nothing important, but that man in front of him, who's just 1 or 2 years older then him, saved him, it made Itami happy....it was a feeling he had never felt before....and his eyes showed knowledge and a hard will, this eyes....which sinked in a brown colour. They made him nervous...it was like the man was looking through him and could see his deepest thougts.

„My name is Light...Yagami Light"

**-A few months before-**

The sun stood on her highest point, Itami was just sitting on a new place he found. Behind a school, it was a big school probably a high school or even a university.

He leaned every day against the same big apple tree and watches the students go in and out of the school, in cold days they weared coats and in warm days they weared t-shirts or short skirts.

Some of the girls looked quite nice but he didn't even try to speack to them...he didn't knew why, but he was as smart as the students there maybe even smarter, but he can't remember that he even went to school.

He just sat there day in day out.... he ate what the students left over and tryied not to be captured from one of the teachers who would throw him out instantly.

It was a endless routine, like a unbreackable chain that holded him, like the fangs of a tiger who wouldn't let him go.

The most of the time he spend trying to find a job, but no one gave him one because he was homeless, he never stole a single thing because he didn't wanted to fall to the level of a criminal.

One day he walked once again into the school property and offwards next to a tree was a book...a black note book with a title on it *Death Note*.

It looked mysterious and Itami didn't wanted to touch it but a invisible power inside of him whispered something  
_  
take the book...take the book..._

Without much thinking he leaned down and took the book in his dirty hands. He opened the *Death Note* to the first page and read the *Instruction* it was writen in English...he realised that he could read it....  
_  
What the heck? Since when can I read? _

_1 Rule. If someone writes a persons name in the Death Note and imagines his/her face, the person who's name is writen in will die in the next 40 seconds on heartattack.  
_  
The teenagers eyes widened as he read the unbelievable but true instructions of the random note book he found.  
He told himself it couldn't be true, but his heart told him it wasn't a lie. What should he do?  
Should he throw it away and forget the hole thing? or should he keep or even test it on someone?

At the same time he tried to decide what he could do with this book...He walked around the schoolground and looked for a pen or something, and 10 minutes later there it was...a pen laying on the ground and waiting for his owner. Itami took the blue biro and hold it in his cold hands.

He once saw a picture of a criminal....what was his name? Taragachi Gatoro...yeah...he wrote the name into the black book and imagend the face of the murderer....a blue eyed, 25 year old man with a big scar on his mouth.

After he proceeded, he hided the book of death under his shirt and let the days pass by.

He followed his routine till a romour spread that a criminal had been found dead in a river, he died by a heartattack..now there were no doubts anymore, the note book..no the *Death Note* was not from this planet...now Itami had the power of life and death...the power to cleaning this world from evil.

He walked passed the grey streets and looked around...... masses of people walked through the streets chaoticly, as if they had no time to stop or take care of the other people........ humans were so unacceptable...they were selfish, egoistic, and cruel, they didn't care if other humans feel bad, they just ignored it, they were disgusting....if there were a god on this earth...why did he do that to the people? Itami never believed in god, but he believed that the world could be improved someday.

-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hi this is my first time writing a FF^^  
I hope you guys like it.  
My grammar is that if a so pls don't mind it.


	2. Demon!

**Chapter 2 Demon!**

Itami was walking through the narrow alleys and thought of how he might use the black book and how this thing could exist without being noticed by the rest of the world!?

Did the president know about this? The police? Someone else?

_Maybe I should find out more about this thing...but how? _

He stopped thinking as he heard a strange noise....like if someone bites in an apple!

He turned around and looked into the dark alley, no one was there, and nothing could hide  
in the greyly shadows of the buildings.

He slowly started to walk into his original direction, in the moment he turned around a corner  
he used the chance to fast take a look behind him, nothing strange...just the grey looking walls with some trash on the ground,

So he took his path again as he saw a shadow following him.  
_Who is that guy? _

A push of panic run through his body and he started sprinting in an random direction,  
a turn to the left and a second turn into another street, after the sixth or seventh turn into a not known street he stopped counting how many times he changed his direction.

After nearly running through one hour he got the feeling that the follower was gone, his body was exhausted and he couldn't walk anymore, and sat himself on the dirty ground of a sideway alley.

The place he was, was nearly shut down, every building around him was unclimbable high and a dead end.

He looked along the wall and no one was there, what a relief!  
The teenager shut his eyes for a moment and eased down a bit, after sitting there a while; an uncomfortable sound came to his ear.

He deeply wished that if he opened his eyes no one would stand in front of him, he didn't hear any steps, and neither had he heard any breathing sounds.

An eye blink long he had the feeling of safety, than he opened his tired eyes slowly and watched down the road. There was no human, neither an animal, now….should he be relieved? No of course not^^.

He didn't believe what was standing or flying 5m in front of him.

A grey/blue haired, red eyed, in black weird clothes flying monster!

Not only panic, fear too, was now taking control of his body and mind, he wasn't sure what on earth was standing in front of him.

w-what are you? The scared kid asked.  
That thing made a scary noise, maybe he was giggling?

I'm Ryuuk, a shinigami!

_Is he kidding me? A shinigami? How can that be? But the death note, it must be true.....there is no other explanation for it, the only question is...is he my friend or not._

The boy was still stuttering and tried to make a few normal sounding words.  
Unfortunately he couldn't, he wanted to flee from this „thing" which followed him, but only looking at his teeth he saw that „that" could kill him with one bit.

And as if "it" read his mind he said amused  
I'm not going to kill you. You possess the Death Note do you? .

y-yes, I do he took the death note out of his t-shirt where he had hidden it and showed it to „that".  
I-if you want it I give it to you, j-just leave me alone

Now the monster started laughing, you can keep it...for a while, you just have to write names into it like the instruction says, I'm going to follow you, you can ask me some questions about the death note later. What's your name?

Itami. The teen answered.

okay, I have a place you can stay in, since I heard (or saw) that you're homeless, follow me.

Ryuuk flew into a shopping street and the boy asked himself why the people around him didn't recognize that „thing"flying in front of him, above the heads of the mass.

After furious times of switching the direction and asking himself different things he couldn't understand they finally came into an empty road, it didn't look very welcoming and comfortable.

They went into an apartment house which looked as if it would break down above his head in instant.

In the third floor, Ryuuk took a key that was hanging on a skull pen, in which Itami was very interested in and opened the dark brown door.

The apartment stinked like dust but it had two rooms with a used kitchen and an acceptable toilet; there was also a bed which had a big deep red „dot"we call it in the middle of the mattress.  
Itami didn't even ask how that happened and preferred to sleep on the floor.

There was even a TV and as Ryuuk told him he mustn't pay any electric, water, gas or tax bills because no one knows that he life's there, and for some reason is there still water, and electricity usable.

In one of the news channels they said something about a criminal that escaped from a prison, and they even had a picture. A mass murderer, not a bad target the boy thought and wrote the name down and as the Death Note „ritual" says he imagined the criminals face in front of him.

The „Demon"seemed to be happy for some reason so he couldn't hold himself back asking some questions.  
What „profit"do you get if I kill people through that book?

If you kill people with the Death Note, I get the rest life time the people who die normally have left to my own life, that means if you kill a person that has normally 30days to life till they die with the note book I have 30days more to life, bit who you kill isn't my problem

_So that's his reason! But never mind I have a lot of work to do...._

-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hi^^ if you ask yourself: „where did Ryuuk get the key to an apartment?"

Then I give a Tipp^^: maybe it was the room of one of his „victims"

so thx for reading and I hope you guys liked it.

Please don't mind my grammar. I'm working on it ^.* to become a good FF author


End file.
